The Unknown Carrington
by Moonlitgillz
Summary: Fallon Carrington overhears her father's phone conversation with someone who might be her secret younger sister she never knew her family had. Fallon, together with Steve were in the hopes of reuniting with their sister they didn't knew they had. Or did they?
1. “Hello, daughter?”

• Fallon's POV •

"Good morning, Steven." I greeted as I took a sip of my coffee.

"Morning, sis." He said back, joining me at the breakfast table, "Where's dad?"

"I don't know, just not here at the table but somewhere in this house." I laugh, "Have your breakfast, don't worry about him."

"Alright. Just asking." He laughed too.

"You know, we could use a talk later." I said to him.

"Sure, whatever you want." Steven shrugs.

Dad joins us at the table only 15 minutes later than usual. With Cristal. And no, I still do not like Cristal. Trying to get along though... She saved me when I was being kidnapped, yes. But I have trust issues, I'm gonna admit.

"What is it, baby sis?" Steven asks as we sat on the poolside chairs. "You know when I got out of my room this morning, I passed by dad's office. He was on his phone like, 'Oh hello, daughter? How've you been, my dear?' Like, what's that supposed to mean?" I spilled what I heard earlier to Steven, making sure no one was looking. "Hold up, what the hell? Are you sure?" Steven almost chocked on his sip of coffee. "I don't joke about anything like that, Steven." I sighed, "We need to find out who that daughter is." "We'll watch him and see. He can't hide that forever." Steven scoffed. "I'm really wondering who he had that kid with, you know?" I glanced over at him. "Ask Colby or Culhane to help us, they are pretty darn good at these kinda stuff, no?" Steven suggested. "Oh heck to the no, Steve. I don't trust those dudes. You know what they did, one decided to bang my friend, the other set a trap to get into a relationship with him and eventually marry him so he can get the money!" I huffed. "I'm sorry, Fallon. I forgot, I'm sorry. I'll do the detective work." He apologizes. "No, we are. We're together in this." I corrected him. "Alright. Let's get started." He nudged. We headed out in one of dad's lambos. For what? I don't actually know. We don't even have a clue yet on dad's secret daughter's identity. "Cristal." Steven said out of the blue. "What about her?" I questioned. "Isn't she in Sacramento?" Steven tells me. "Oh yeah. What for though?" I continue asking. "She claimed it was to meet a client before she left yesterday. Dad didn't say anything." He explained. "We could go down. I'll just call her and ask." I shrug. My phone started ringing and it was Cristal calling. "Speak of the devil." I chuckled, "Hello, Cristal." "Can you or Steven fly in to Beverly Hills by this evening?" She asks. "Sure, but what for?" I ask further. "Just come down. I need you to help me in something. Don't let your dad know until I explain the whole thing. He doesn't plan on telling you guys just yet but I thought you guys deserve to know this." She informs me. "Alright, Steven and I will go down together. It better be worth our time." I sighed, nodding my head even though she couldn't see me. "Bye." She hangs up the call.

"Time to get to L.A. ." I told him.

"Time to pack our bags." He added on.

With that being said, we've packed our bags and arranged for a private jet at the very last minute. Well, thank god we were able to.

"I actually have a good feeling about this." Steven admitted as we boarded the private jet.

"Oh, no. Do not speak too soon." I chuckled deeply.

"Alright." He pouted, as if defeated.

"Do not pout, Steven. You're a grown ass man." I joked.

"Haha, very funny." He scoffed.

My phone dinged, signalling that I have received a text message:

From: Cristal

Here's the address—

26 Sherman Oaks, Beverly Hills CA 593026

Meet me there.

I replied her with a simple, 'Okay, thanks.' And then we just waited for landing which was in another hour.

"Here we are." I replied as we pulled up outside the particularly small house that was situated in a quiet part of Sacramento of which I didn't even know existed. I parked there, just outside and we headed to knock on the door after grabbing our bags.

"Hi." The front door swings open within seconds to reveal Cristal standing there, "Come in."

And so we did. She leads us in and said she wanted to talk to us. "So what made you want us to come down?" I cut to the chase. "I'm not going to beat around the bush but- you guys actually have a younger sister." Cristal tells us. "What?" Steven was shocked. "Why so shocked? Did you forget what I told you three hours ago?" I let out a laugh. "And, I know. I passed by Dad's office earlier this morning and I unintentionally heard him talking on the phone saying 'Hello, daughter.' And I made a guess. Seems like I was right." I shrug. "You're not mad?" Cristal cocks an eyebrow at me. "No, no. Just tell me how she came about, she isn't yours is she?" I questioned further, tucking strands of hair behind my ear. "Of course not, I still have my IUD. Besides your sister's already 16." She explains, "She's your Dad and biological Mom's. They still kept in contact despite him claiming that she abandoned the both of you. Then your mom had her and here she is." "Where is she?" Steven asked. "At school." Cristal replied. "Okay- why is she staying here in Beverly Hills when she could be living with us?" Steven asks again. "Your parents didn't want the public and tabloids to come harassing her, well- invading her privacy to say the least. They all didn't know the two of them had another kid." Cristal sighs, handing us both cups of water. "What's her name? Where does she go to school at? When's her birthday?" I shot. "Falcon Malory Carrington. She goes to Hollywood Arts High School and her birthday is on July 13." Cristal tells Steven and I. "Hollywood Arts." Steven beamed, "That school is extremely hard to get into." "Yes. I know, Steven. I must say I'm a proud sister." I smiled. "Does she know we're here?" I took a sip of water. "Yes, she does. She's a little uncomfortable around new people though. She takes awhile to warm up or rather- get used to new people." Cristal nodded, "She gets out of school at 3. She should be back by 3:30. Make yourselves at home, I've to get back to making lunch." "One last question for now, is she the reason why you keep coming to L.A. so often?" Steven asked. "Yeah, you guys would have suspected your dad coming to L.A. so often so we talked and decided I'll come instead." Cristal turns of the stove to cook something. Pasta I presume.

20 minutes to go...

We heard a jingle of keys outside the door, followed by this teenage girl walking in. "I'm home." She announces, walking to the dining area and gives Cristal a hug. "Hi. How was school?" Cristal asks, laying the table. "Not that bad, though it could've been better." She shrugs. "Falcon, go say hi to Fallon and Steven. They're over there." Cristal tells her. "Okay." She nods reluctantly, walking towards us. She quietly sits down opposite Steven and myself, placing her bag on her lap. "Hi." She greets us. "Hello there, Falcon." I went over to her and gave her a hug. She hugs back. I'm glad. "Hey, Fal." Steven hugs her too.

Next was lunch and we talked while eating. Falcon was already getting comfortable with talking to us. She's loosened up, definitely. At night, Cristal and Steven decided to go to bed early, leaving Falcon and I the only ones awake since it was barely 8pm. We watched a movie and chatted. I decided to take this as a chance to get to know more about her. "So, how are things at school?" I casually asked as I ate a mouthful of popcorn. "Nothing much." She tells me and does the same. "Are you seeing anyone?" I blurted out. "Nope, Dad would not be happy." She sighed. "Why? Did he tell you not to date?" I look at her. "No...but-" I cut her off. "Then, why? Just go ahead." I nudged. "No one likes me. I don't have friends." She sighs, again. "I'm sure people do. You're beautiful, you're talented. I mean- you got in Hollywood Arts for a reason, Falcon." I scooted closer to her. "Actually- there's this guy I like and he happens to be one of my few very close friends. And my school's having this thing called Spring Fling next week where the girls get to ask the guys out. Should I?" She hesitates. "Ask him out? Do it. Just go for it, don't live with any regrets." I encouraged. "Alright, thanks Fallon." She gives me a small smile. "Come on, baby sis. I don't bite." I chuckled.

[ UNEDITED ]


	2. Beck & Froyo

• Fallon's POV •

Falcon's Spring Fling was in two days so I decided to take her out to the mall to do some shopping for her prom dress. "You really think he won't reject me?" Falcon asks me out of the blue while we were walking through the rows and rows of dresses in the boutique. "Fal, relax. You never know, if you don't ask, you might not even have a chance." I pull her closer to me as I put my arm around her neck, "Furthermore, he has already agreed to go to Spring Fling with you, right? That's a good start." I reassured her. "True." She nodded her head in agreement. "Or you could give me some details and I'll help you do my research." I jokingly said. "What?" She laughs. "I don't mind." I shrugged, looking through a few dresses that have caught my eye. "I don't think you have to. For all I know, he's a good person. I've known him since my first day at school, I don't wanna think too much about it after you talked to me." "Even better." I said, taking one of the dresses off the rack and got her to try it on. She laughs, taking the dress from my hands and went to try it on. I waited outside the fitting room, checking my texts.

From Dad:

Where are you and Steven? Beverly Hills?

To Dad:

Yes. Cristal called us over. She told us about Falcon, we're happy about it.

From Dad:

Sorry I didn't tell you guys earlier, I thought you guys would be mad.

To Dad:

Mainly shocked but now it's almost as if we've known her forever. And can she move in with us?

From Dad—

Great. But no, she can't. She worked her ass off to get into Hollywood Arts, I don't want her to give up on it. I don't think she wants it too.

To Dad—

Alright, I got to go. I'm helping her get her prom outfit.

She walks out of the fitting room wearing the dress. It was a royal blue dress, with sequins and diamonds diagonally across below her chest and continues wrapping around the rest of the upper half of her body.

"Do you like this one or do you want to try other on others that are not dresses?" I walk closer to her.

"I like this but I don't think I want to go to that prom wearing a dress." She tells me, "You know?"

"Alright, how about a crop top, Hawaiian skirt and with a cowboy hat?" I gave her a suggestion.

"Heck yeah." Falcon nods eagerly. We got the stuff and went to get some frozen yogurt since she wanted some.

"So- what's the guy's name?" We sat down at a table at some yogurt place.

"Who?" She asked. "Oh, you know who. Your prom date." I teased.

"He's name's Be- oh my god he's behind you." She tried hiding her face while I turned my head to look behind. Guess it didn't work because he came to our table.

"Hey, Falcon." He waved, giving her a smile.

"Oh, uh hey." She stuttered.

"Oh, hi I didn't see you. You are?" He turns to look at me. "I'm Fallon, Falcon's sister. Hi." We shook hands. "Oh, I'm Beck." He introduced himself. "I shall not interrupt further. See you on Monday for the Spring Fling, yeah?" He gives her a hug, they said bye and Beck left with his frozen yogurt.

"Dude, he might ask you out." I playfully nudged her.

"Him? Ask me out? He's the Hottie of Hollywood Arts. What am I? Some awkward bitch that no one knows we're even friends because I dare not hang out with him in school." She scoffed.

"Don't say that. If anyone dares to lay a finger on you, they're screwed. They need to know you're a Carrington that belongs in the Carrington family. Besides, I can tell from how he looks at you, he's so into you." I smack her hand.

"There's this weird guy in school, Sinjin Van Cleef, you know. Like just weird." She starts laughing.

"How weird?" I arched a brow at her.

"He collects food that he 'chewed but never swallowed and stuck them on his locker with industrial adhesive'. What in the world?" She cringed.

"What the-" I nearly chocked on my frozen yogurt, "Weird."

"But then, though he's weird he's also a nice person." She explains further.

"Bruh, what? Okay. Any other weirdos?" I ate a mouthful of the frozen yogurt as I ask.

"Robbie Shapiro. He goes everywhere with his puppet who gets extremely offended when someone calls his puppet, a 'puppet'." She starts laughing, probably at the thought of it, "I find him creepy, he'd be looking at girls' asses but then the teachers don't find anything wrong even though it's so obvious?"

"Ew." I cringed, "Be wary."

"Sure. I'll tell Beck about him." She laughed.

"I'm very serious. He's a perv, I swear." I roll my eyes.

"I'm serious too, I'll let Beck know to keep an eye. He may be just a friend but he's really protective over me for some reason." She rolls her eyes back at me, jokingly.

"Aw, bingo. I told you. He is into you." I chuckled.

"I'm very sure he has a crush. Alright?" Falcon sighs.

"You said pretty sure, not a hundred percent." I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

"Enough about that. I can't control anything. I would very much rather talk about weirdos in Hollywood Arts than Beck Oliver, please." She shook her head, laughing.

"Very well then. Anyone else that's a weirdo?" I ask.

"My acting teacher. He teaches barefooted and is obsessed with coconuts." She tells me.

"Pfft. Oh-okay." I started laughing hysterically after I heard what she said.

"Sis, I'm serious!" Falcon tries containing her laughter but fails miserably.

Her phone dinged. She picks it up from the table and read a text, I think. After reading the text, she puts her phone down and she's been smiling to herself. "Who was it?" I nudge her arm, asking as we walk out of the place, "Was it Beck?" "Yes, yes. Quit teasing me." She groans, "He wants to FaceTime but mom's gonna see me doing that and think we're dating." "Cristal doesn't know you guys are friends?" We walked into a CD shop and she starts looking through the different CDs and DVDs. "Uh, she knows but- given the way he always teases me, it's going to lead to mom pressing me for an explanation on our relationship." She picks up an album from the shelf, holding it. "Don't think too much of it, if the two of you end up going out, just let Cristal and Dad know. I'm sure they trust the two of you, Beck's a good guy, I'm sure you can tell. I can tell too." I reassured her.

[ UNEDITED ]


	3. “They’re holding hands!”

• Falcon's POV •

It was the night before the Spring Fling, I was getting a little nervous and anxiety was sure getting the best of me. "Falcon, Falcon." I heard. "Falcon!" Fallon screamed right in front of my face. "Y-yeah?" I snapped out of my daze. "What were you doing? Stop freaking out, there's no need to be nervous. Just take it as a hang out and let whatever's going to happen, happen." She walks to my room door and closes the door behind her, "Calm down, please." "I'm trying-" She gets interrupted by a text.

From Beck:

Spring Fling got postponed to Wednesday evening instead. Tori insisted to do her live performance tmr. Sikowitz gave in.

To Beck:

Oh, aight.

From Beck:

I was so excited but they got me waiting for another two days. I don't like this:(

To Beck:

Too bad:")

From Beck:

What ya doing?

To Beck:

I was chatting with my sister until you texted. But I'm about to turn in for the night, we have school tomorrow.

From Beck:

Oh oops, sorry. G' night. :)

To Beck:

Creepy smiley face but g' night.

It was the next morning and since Spring Fling was being postponed, I was relieved. At least I didn't have to worry about it for now. I got ready for school and headed downstairs to make breakfast and to my surprise, Fallon and Steven were already awake too. "Good morning." Steven looks over at my direction. "Morning." I greeted them back. "Come have breakfast then Steven and I will drop you off at school." Fallon tells me. "I can head to school on my own, why bother the two of you?" I asked, sitting down at the table with the two of them. "We are meeting a client on Dad's behalf by his order and it's along the way. Cristal instructed we drop you off too. Don't fight it." Fallon hands me a plate of pancakes and bacon, laughing. "Oh alright, alright. I won't fight it." I heaved a sigh, laughing and then I started eating breakfast. After breakfast was done, I grabbed my backpack and they sent me to school.

As we were nearing the drop-off point at the front of the school, I saw Beck standing there from the corner of my eye. "Well, that's your fine guy friend over there." Steven pointed out. "Oh, great now you too, Steve?" I playfully rolled my eyes at him. "Stop it, Steven. She doesn't like it." Fallon reminded as we got nearer to the drop-off point. "Says the one who has been teasing her more than I did." Steven chuckled. Fallon pulled up at the drop-off point, right by Beck. "Thanks, you guys. Bye." I reached over, giving Fallon a quick hug from the passenger seat and waved bye to Steven who was at the rear before getting out of the car. "Hey." Beck smiled at me as I approached him. "Hi." I replied, "Why were you, you know, waiting for me?" "Why can't I wait for a friend so that we can hang out and talk for awhile before lessons start?" He laughs. "Just asking, Beck." I let out a chuckle. We then walked to my locker so that I could drop off books I didn't need for first period, "It's just- why?" "What, why?" He shot me a weird expression. "I'm basically a nobody in this school. Now, you know who my family is. It's not easy being in it. My family likes you, sure. If we- never mind." I sighed in frustration. "If we what?" He pulls me into the janitor's closet, "Just tell me, Fal. Please? You can trust me, alright?"

• Beck's POV •

She starts avoiding eye contact with me. As much as I wanted to just say forget it and have us get on with our day, I really want to know what's bothering her. "If it's because you think you are not good enough for me, you're wrong. You're one of the most talented girls I've ever known, Falcon. If not, how would you be here?" I spoke. I knew she had a crush on me, it was pretty obvious. "I'm not asking for an answer, I won't start anything with you if you don't want to. I will wait for you till you're ready. For now, I just want to let you know that I like you, Falcon Malory Carrington. I will be waiting patiently for you till you're ready." I gave her a hug. The bell rings. "Let's get to class, okay?" I said, extending my hand out to her, "Still friends?" "I'll think about it." She looks up and gives me a small smile before holding my hand and we walk to Sikowitz's classroom.

"Why is Sikowitz always late for class?" Andre groans. "I don't know man. That's him for you." I shrugged and took a seat beside him with Falcon seated beside me. I heaved a sigh of relief. I'm glad she didn't start avoiding me, Spring Fling was in two days. A couple minutes later, Sikowitz arrives and he begins the lesson talking about how there's this weird smell coming from under his bed. "Sikowitz!" Jade rolls her eyes, "Can we just begin the lesson for real? We're not here to listen to your personal issues." "Alright, alright. Drive by acting exercise- where is Tori?" He starts looking around the classroom, panicking, as usual. "I'm sorry I'm late!" Tori barges into class and hastily takes a seat. "Why are you late, Ms. Vega?" Sikowitz questioned. "Because of Trina! She-" She starts complaining. "Whatever." Jade said in annoyance which she got an annoyed stare from Tori in return.

A few lessons later, it's lunch now. Falcon and I were with the gang like we always would be. You know just, Robbie, Andre, Cat, Jade and Tori. "By the way, thanks a lot Tori. You just had to have your live performances today." Robbie snapped. "What? Sikowitz gave me permission. It's not as if the Spring Fling is canceled. It's just been moved back a couple days, come on. I wanted to get this live performance thing over and done with." She snaps back. "Why is Beck so quiet?" Cat asks. "They're holding hands! Under the table!" Cat gasps. Well, we've been busted, exposed? I don't even know. "I see you, bro." Andre smirked. "Stop it you guys, what's the big deal?" I continued holding onto her hand. "When did you guys start going out?" Jade glares at me then at Falcon as she drank a huge gulp of her coffee. "We haven't started going out, alright?" I threw my hands up in defeat. "And- you guys are already holding hands? Come on, Beck." Robbie nudged. "Ehh!" Rex yells. "Shut it, Rex." I said. "Falcon's not exactly ready yet for a relationship. I'm not rushing into things, I can wait, I told her. It's just her family, they're kinda strict." I explained to the group briefly. "Oh. Okay. We get it." Andre nodded, so did the rest. "About that live performance tonight Vega, you won't see me there. I got myself something to do once I heard Spring Fling was being postponed." She smirks. "Whatever." Tori mocks Jade. Just then, the bell rings and we all head in different directions for our next lessons.

[ UNEDITED ]


End file.
